Damon and Bonnie
This is the relationship between the cured vampire, Damon Salvatore and the witch, Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie first saw Damon in Friday Night Bites when he dropped Caroline off at cheerleading practice. They first interacted in Haunted, when Damon learned that Bonnie had come into possession of the Bennett Talisman. He needed this to open the tomb which Katherine was locked in (for 145 years or so he believed). At first, Bonnie didn't want to have anything to do with Damon, saving his life only for Elena's sake and soon blaming him for Caroline's transition into a vampire. However, as time went on, Bonnie was put into situations where she had to work with Damon to achieve what they both wanted (albeit reluctantly at first). Their teamwork has often proved to be beneficial for the both of them. Their relationship has even come to a point where Damon is visibly worried for Bonnie's well-being and was devastated when he found out about her death. The improvement of their relationship is seen in Damon's efforts to help bring Bonnie back from the dead. However, their unique friendship hit a speed bump when Damon reverted to his old ways. Finally, they stood side by side with each other as the Other Side collapsed, holding each other's hand and at peace with what is to come for the both of them. They later discover that they are trapped in a 1994 Prison World. During that time, they start to bond and form a close alliance to take down Kai. Before sending Damon back home, she mentions that he's not exactly the last person she would wanna be stuck with. When Damon returns home, he does everything he can to find a way to bring Bonnie back, including a long road trip to Oregon to seek the Gemini Coven, and also compelling Alaric to steal the Ascendant from Jo. They finally reunite at the Salvatore Boarding House with a hug after Sheriff Forbes's funeral. It's shown that Damon and Bonnie genuinely care about each other and have made sacrifices for each other. After the many ups and downs in their relationship during Season Seven, they become close again. However, Bonnie is heartbroken to learn that the Armory's monster corrupted Damon's mind and she lost him again. Bonnie is currently trying to save his life, along with Enzo's life, with the rest of her friends. They are known as "Bamon" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= In Homecoming, Bonnie attacked both Tyler and Damon with aneurysm spells in order to stop them from fighting each other. Bonnie stopped Damon from killing Tyler (out of fear of the implications of Tyler's sire bond to Klaus) and learned that Damon had the weapon that could kill Klaus. In The Ties That Bind Damon helped Bonnie find out where her mother was living, so they could ask for her help to open Klaus' sealed coffin (that was later revealed to hold Esther). Bonnie discovered something different about how Damon and Elena act with each other. After Elena won an argument with Damon, Damon told Bonnie that they kissed, leaving Bonnie shocked and giving Elena a quizzical look. |-|Season 4= In Down the Rabbit Hole, when Shane (Silas) claims that he will stay on the island to find Bonnie, Damon stays along to make sure he'll do it, while Rebekah stays to find Galen Vaughn. In Stand By Me, Damon left Vaughn with Rebekah, so she could pursue her lead on the cure, and he was off to find Bonnie. Luckily, Bonnie walked out of the woods and found Damon, who hugged her. Bonnie and Damon drove up to Elena's house, and Damon immediately told Caroline to get him Stefan. Apparently Bonnie had shared her plan with him on the trip home. Damon told Stefan about how Bonnie needed to complete the Expression Triangle in order to gain enough power. She mentioned about dropping the veil between this side and The Other Side, so all supernatural creatures have access and they can all see Jeremy, Alaric, Vicki and everyone that they ever lost. In Pictures of You, Bonnie went to Damon and the others about Silas being at the Prom. He also congratulated her winning prom queen. In The Walking Dead, Damon and the others were trying to find Bonnie before Silas could get to her. Later, when Silas appeared as Alaric, Damon held him down while Bonnie used her magic to defeat him. |-|Season 5= In For Whom the Bell Tolls, when Jeremy finally tells Damon of Bonnie's death, he is shown to be devastated by the news. He later attends her funeral. In Monster's Ball, Damon wanted to use Silas' suicide mission to bring Bonnie back to life by having Silas bring Bonnie back to life at the cost of the former's life in exchange for helping Silas destroy The Other Side, hinting that he misses Bonnie and will do anything to bring her back. In Handle with Care, being Bonnie is still dead and on the Other Side, Damon goes through with a plan that benefits both Bonnie and Silas. Although Damon didn't want to deal with his ancient ancestor, he does so for Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie. In Death and the Maiden, Damon and Elena ally themselves with Silas in order to try and bring Bonnie back. However, when Silas refuses to help when a sudden situation goes down, Silas breaks his promise to bring Bonnie back from the Other Side. Desperate to save Bonnie for Elena and Jeremy's sake, Damon is forced to turn to Qetsiyah for help. Qetsiyah agrees to help Damon bring back Bonnie. This is successful being Bonnie was spelled to be a corporeal ghost. Damon and Bonnie are reunited in this episode months after Bonnie's second death. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, after being dumped by Elena (who was really Katherine in Elena's body), Damon retaliates by kidnapping Jeremy and forcing Bonnie to help him and Enzo. Damon uses Jeremy as leverage against Bonnie, which infuriates Bonnie. Due to Damon's violent revenge plan, this sours Bonnie and Damon's friendship and they become enemies once again. In Home, Damon and Bonnie work together to bring Stefan and their other deceased friends back from the Other Side. Bonnie says her goodbyes and crosses over to the Other Side where Damon appears alongside her. Despite their differences, they join hands and embrace their impending doom together. Bonnie asks Damon if he thinks that moving on will hurt, and before Damon can complete his response, they are consumed by a vast white light, presumably killing them and destroying the Other Side. |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= In Hello, Brother, the season opens up with revealing that it's been months since Bonnie has last seen Damon. Bonnie and Stefan have been searching for Damon and Enzo for months while knowing that the Armory's creature was mentally manipulating them. When they finally get another lead on them, Bonnie refuses to have hope on finding them, but Stefan convinces her to come along for the search anyway. When Bonnie and Stefan do find Damon and Enzo, they both tell Bonnie and Stefan that it was a bad idea to find them. When Bonnie refuses to leave because of trying to find Enzo, this puts Stefan and Bonnie in danger. When Enzo finally appears, Damon vampspeeds Bonnie into a chokehold, which she cannot break out of being she has no more magic. Stefan finally convinces Damon to let her go. Eventually Bonnie and Stefan decide to leave, while leaving Enzo and Damon behind. After leaving them, Bonnie expresses how Enzo was trying to help her. Bonnie now has hope again that she can save Damon and Enzo from the Armory's monster, later revealed to be a Siren. In You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, Damon first tries to attack Bonnie, on Sybil's orders, while she was wedding dress shopping with Caroline. Being Bonnie doesn't have access to her magic, she couldn't defend herself against Damon. However, Caroline was able to defend Bonnie long enough for them to escape. Later on, Damon and Enzo are forced, by Sybil, to fight to the death until Bonnie could choose between them. Bonnie was forced to choose to save Enzo instead of Damon because of Sybil's mind games. Damon begs Bonnie not to choose Enzo because the threat of Hell is his ultimate result after Sybil is done with him. However, Sybil has Damon kill Bonnie after she chooses to save Enzo over Damon. When Damon almost kills Bonnie, Alaric miraculously shows up, hits Damon with his car and saves Bonnie from being killed by Damon. After Bonnie and her friend successfully subdue Sybil and Enzo, Bonnie is left emotionally distressed after the exhausting and emotional day of dealing with Sybil's games with Damon and Enzo. In Nostalgia's a Bitch, Quotes |-|Season 1= :Bonnie: "That must be the mystery guy from the Grill." :Elena: "That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." :Bonnie: "Salvatore? As in Stefan?" :-- Friday Night Bites ---- :Damon: "So, where'd Caroline run off to?" :Bonnie: "Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline." :Damon: "Oh, Bonnie. So loyal." :Bonnie: "Just stay away from her" :-- Haunted ---- :Damon: "Okay. It's your last chance." :Bonnie: "I'm gonna scream." :Damon: "Oh, no, don't do that. Let's stay on point. Listen, I want my necklace." :Bonnie: "You can't have it." :Damon: "Well, I can't take it, but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you here." :Bonnie: "I don't want your help." :Damon: "See, you do want my help and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? Because you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of." :Bonnie: "Just leave me alone or I swear I'll..." :Damon: "Ooh, nope. No threats. Look. A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you." :Bonnie: "He's bad news, Elena. He really scared me." :Elena: "You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible." :Bonnie: "I'm trying. He just keeps showing up." :-- History Repeating ---- :Bonnie: "You tried to kill me." :Damon: "But I didn't... does that not count for anything?" :-- Unpleasantville |-|Season 2= :Bonnie: "Did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" :Damon: "Well, I know it took the Mayor down." :Bonnie: "Don't you want to know why?" :Damon: "Yes, Bonnie, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let John Gilbert use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how's Caroline?" :Bonnie: "She's much better." :Bonnie: "One wrong move, and I'm gonna take you out." :Damon: "Now you need to stop with the witch's brew. You're starting to believe your own press." :Bonnie: (She uses her powers on Damon. He cringes in pain.) "Oh, I'm sorry... you were saying?" :-- The Return ---- :Bonnie: "Here is his bag as requested" (Sets Mason's bag on a chair) :Damon: "Hey, grab that corner." :Bonnie: "Why-why are we doing this?" :Damon: "Because I don't wanna stain the carpet." :Bonnie: "I knew you were gonna say something like that." :Damon: "Hm. Judging again" (Sighs) :Bonnie: "He's not gonna be out much longer." :Damon: "Whoa. Looks like this guy is used to being tied up" (Bonnie touches Mason's head) "What are you doing?" :Bonnie: "You're looking for a moonstone; I am trying to help you find it." :Damon: "Oh good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, find out where she is and find out what they are gonna do it with once they get it." :Bonnie: "Somewhere small, dark, there's water." :Damon: "Like a sewer?" :Bonnie: "No, like a-- well. That can't be right. Yeah, it's a well." :Damon: "Why would it be in a well?" :Bonnie: "I told you: I only get what I get" (Mason grabs Bonnie's arm and she screams. Damon pulls her out of Mason's grasp) "That's it. That's all I got." (Walks quickly up the stairs) :Damon: "Hey, Judgey?" (Bonnie turns around to look at him) "Thank you." :-- Plan B ---- :Bonnie: "You heard Jeremy and me talking, didn't you?" :Damon: "Is it true?" :Bonnie: "Yes." :Damon: "The part about you having a 50/50 shot of surviving, is that true?" :Bonnie: "He was upset, I didn't want him to worry." :Damon: "So you'd lay it all out on the line for Elena, no matter what?" :Bonnie: "No matter what." :Damon: "Good." :Bonnie: "You can't tell her." :Damon: "Your secret's safe with me, but, I mean, with all that power, is there no way to increase your odds?" :Bonnie: "Careful, Damon. I might start to think you actually care." :Damon: "We wouldn't want that." :-- The Last Dance |-|Season 3= :Damon: "What the hell’s wrong with you? You’re not supposed to witchy migraine me!" :Bonnie: "You’re not supposed to kill Tyler!" :-- Homecoming ---- :Damon: "You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize. I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice." :Bonnie: "There's always a choice. Whenever you make one, someone else suffers." :-- Do Not Go Gentle |-|Season 4= :Bonnie: "How did I not know any of this stuff about Jeremy?" :Damon: "The witch who loses her powers gets left out of the important conversations." :-- We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes ---- :Damon: "Wait a minute. You're using me to get to Bonnie Bennett? Whoa, brother. You picked the wrong vampire." :Vaughn: "We'll see about that." :Shane (about Bonnie): "I'll stay here to make sure she's safe." :Damon: "I'll stay here to make sure you're not lying." :-- Down the Rabbit Hole ---- :Damon: "I can't - I can't just leave her behind, I can't show up without Bonnie!" :-- Stand By Me :Damon: "I could actually hug you right now." (goes and hugs her) :-- Stand By Me :Matt: "Where are Bonnie and Damon?" :Elena: "We lost Bonnie on the island. Damon stayed back to try and find her." :Matt: "That's funny. Doesn't he hate her?" :Elena: "He doesn't hate her. I think he actually kinda loves her. You're mean to the people that you care about." :Matt: "That's some messed-up logic." :Elena: "Damon logic." :Matt: "Damon logic." :-- Stand By Me }} |-|Season 5= :Damon: "This place is going down, isn't it?" :Bonnie: "It is. I'm sure there are a million people we'd rather be with right now, but..." :(Bonnie takes Damon's hand and they entangle) :Damon: "A couple thousand, at most." :Bonnie: "Do you think it'll hurt?" :Damon: "I don't kn-" :-- Home |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Novels In the novels, Damon and Bonnie are a couple and involved in a romantic relationship, possibly soulmates. As in the TV series, Damon turns to Bonnie with many sarcastic or affectionate nicknames. Trivia Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x01 Damon and Bonnie Emotional Elena Scenes "I look at you, I don't see Elena". The Vampire Diaries 7x14 - Damon stays with Bonnie at the hospital HD Vampire Diaries 7x15 Damon and Bonnie's sad goodbye, Damon locks himself in a coffin next to Elena The Vampire Diaries 7x21 - Damon tells Bonnie that he loves her, Bonnie almost kill him HD Gallery |-|Season 1= 107-102-Damon-Bonnie.png 107-103~Damon-Bonnie.png 107-104-Damon~Bonnie.png 107-105~Damon-Bonnie.png 107-106-Damon~Bonnie.png 109VampireDiaries0348.jpg 1x09BonnieDamon2.jpg 1x09-History-Repeating-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-9033550-1248-704.jpg Bonnie-and-Damon-History-Repeating-1x09-damon-and-bonnie-24367633-1366-768.png thCAFEADJI.jpg|Damon asks Bonnie to hand over the necklace Damon Dance.jpg 1x12-Unpleasantville-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-9781462-500-333.jpg Bonnie-Damon-Founder-s-Day-photo-bonnie-mccullough-bennett-11768407-500-347.jpg |-|Season 2= Bamon 201.jpg Bamon 201.2.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-27.jpg tumblr_m28hnmXXQM1r87fsho1_500.jpg Bamon 218.jpg Bamon 218.2.jpg S02E18-DB.jpg |-|Season 3= tumblr_m2qtcxO1mL1r1c2klo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3xmrgLHAB1qd7kvso4_250.jpg Bamon 2.jpg Bamon 3.jpg tumblr_m3po3pLrRJ1qkfvkzo3_1280.png |-|Season 4= 409 - 069.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-26.jpg|Bonnie and Damon in 4x06 |-|Season 5= Tvd5x22_6.jpg H056A-515-VAM-110-22.jpg 10258089 653307901410790 1597992214993605475 n.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.37 -2014.05.16 19.16.39-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.47 -2014.05.17 16.12.53-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.39 -2014.05.17 16.12.32-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.34 -2014.05.17 16.12.22-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S05E22.720p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION.mkv snapshot 41.19 -2014.05.17 16.11.54-.jpg |-|Season 6= 601-119-DamonBonnie.png 601-120-DamonBonnie.png Yellow Ledbetter (3).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (4).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (5).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (6).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (41).jpg Bonnie-damon.jpg Yellow Ledbetter (42).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (43).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (44).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (45).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (48).jpg TVD 0890.jpg TVD 0910.jpg normal_tvd602_1305.jpg TVD 1865.jpg TVD 1879.jpg TVD 1906.jpg 603-026-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 603-027-Bonnie-Damon.jpg 603-029-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 603-030-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 603-043~Bonnie~Damon.jpg 603-045~Damon~Bonnie-Bell's.jpg 603-054-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 603-073-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 603-126-Bonnie-Damon-Kai.jpg 603-127-Bonnie-Damon.jpg 6X04-5-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X04-24-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-31-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-58-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-60-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-74-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-75-KaiBonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-88-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-97-BonnieDamonKai.jpg 6X05-19-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X05-45-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X05-78-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X05-79-BonnieDamon.jpg 6X05-83-DamonBonnie.jpg 6X05-96-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X15-99-BonnieDamon.png 6X15-101-BonnieDamon.png TVD_6x17_Bamon.jpg 6X17-38-KaiBonnieElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-39-KaiBonnieElenaDamon.jpg 6X19-9-BonnieDamon.png 6X19-54-DamonBonnie.png 6X22-85-DamonBonnie.png |-|Season 7= 7X01-7-DamonAlaricBonnie.jpg DamonBonnie7x01.jpg 7x01-08.jpg 7X01-55-DamonBonnie.jpg 7X01-97-BonnieDamon.jpg 7X03-58-DamonAlaricBonnie.jpg 7X03-62-DamonAlaricBonnie.jpg TVD703_Damon_Bonnie.jpg 7X05-109-DamonBonnie.jpg 7X05-110-DamonBonnie.jpg Bonnie and Damon 7x10.jpg 710-026-Damon.jpg 710-027-Bonnie.jpg 710-028-Damon.jpg 710-029-Damon.jpg 710-030-Bonnie.jpg 710-051-Damon.jpg 710-052-Bonnie.jpg 710-060-Bonnie-Stefan.jpg 710-103-Damon.jpg 711-004-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 713-031-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 713-033-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 713-043-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 713-045-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 713-062-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 713-074-Damon-Bonnie.jpg TVD714_0066b.jpg 714-011-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 714-024-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 714-025-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 714-054-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 714-115-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 714-129-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 714-130-Damon-Bonnie.jpg 718-130~Damon-Bonnie~Enzo.png 718-131-Damon~Bonnie.png 718-132~Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 718-133-Damon~Bonnie.png 718-134~Damon-Bonnie.png 718-135-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-007-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-008~Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-009-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-010~Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-039-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-041-Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 719-044-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-050~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-064-Damon~Bonnie~Enzo.png 719-066-Damon-Bonnie.png 719-069~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-071~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-072-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-073~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-075-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-088-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-089-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-096~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-097-Damon~Bonnie.png 719-098~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-099~Damon-Bonnie.png 719-100-Damon~Bonnie.png 720-026~Damon-Bonnie.png 720-027-Damon~Bonnie.png 720-028~Damon-Bonnie.png 720-029-Damon~Bonnie.png 720-081~Damon-Bonnie.png 720-082-Damon~Bonnie.png 720-084-Damon~Bonnie.png 720-085~Damon-Bonnie.png 720-109~Damon-Bonnie~Enzo.png 721-056~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-057-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-058~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-086~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-087-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-088-Damon-Bonnie.png 721-089~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-090-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-096~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-097-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-098~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-099-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-107-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-108~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-109-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-110~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-116-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-117~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-118-Damon-Bonnie.png 721-119-Damon~Bonnie.png 721-120~Damon-Bonnie.png 721-122-Damon-Bonnie.png 721-123-Damon-Bonnie-Matt.png 722-107~Damon-Bonnie-Enzo.png 722-108~Damon-Bonnie~Enzo.png 722-109-Damon~Bonnie.png 722-110-Damon~Bonnie.png |-|Season 8= 8x01 Bonnie and Damon.jpg 803-019-Damon-Bonnie-Clerk.png 803-021-Damon-Bonnie.png 803-085~Damon-Bonnie~Sybil.png 803-086-Damon~Bonnie.png 803-094-Damon-Bonnie.png 810-003~Damon-Bonnie.png 810-004-Damon~Bonnie.png 810-012~Damon-Bonnie~Caroline.png 810-013-Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 810-103~Damon-Bonnie.png 810-105-Damon~Bonnie~Caroline.png 810-118-Damon~Bonnie.png 810-119~Damon-Bonnie.png 810-120-Damon~Bonnie.png 810-121~Damon-Bonnie.png 810-122-Damon~Bonnie.png 811-074-Damon~Bonnie.png 811-075~Damon-Bonnie.png 811-076-Damon~Bonnie.png 812-005-Damon~Bonnie.png 812-006~Damon-Bonnie~Enzo.png 812-007-Damon~Bonnie.png 812-008~Damon-Bonnie~Enzo.png 813-022-Damon~Bonnie.png 813-023~Damon-Bonnie.png 813-024-Damon~Bonnie.png 813-025~Damon-Bonnie.png 814-098~Damon-Bonnie.png 814-099-Damon~Bonnie.png 814-106~Damon-Bonnie.png 814-107~Stefan-Damon~Bonnie.png 814-125-Damon~Bonnie.png 814-126~Damon-Bonnie.png 814-128~Damon-Bonnie.png 814-130-Damon~Bonnie.png 815-117-Damon~Bonnie-Wedding.png 815-118~Damon-Bonnie-Wedding.png 815-119-Damon-Bonnie-Wedding.png 815-122-Damon-Bonnie~Enzo-Wedding.png References See also Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship